Ettore Ewen
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Tampa, Florida | trainer = FCW staff | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Ettore Ewen (March 1, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, currently signed to WWE where he wrestles under the name Big E Langston. He is also a national Powerlifting champion who has set multiple national and state records in the raw division. Early years Ewen was born in Tampa, Florida to Afro-Caribbean immigrants. He graduated from Wharton High School and attended the University of Iowa, where he played football as a defensive lineman and earned a bachelor of arts degree. As a Florida high school wrestling state champion and a Division I college football letter winner, Ewen competed in a number of different athletic disciplines at an elite level before turning his attention to the sport of powerlifting. Powerlifting career The 24-year old Ewen competed in his first U.S.A. Powerlifting (USAPL) meet on July 11 at the fifth annual United States Open Championships 2010 at Nova Southeastern University in Davie, Florida. He became not only the top heavyweight lifter but also broke all four Florida state raw powerlifting records in the 275-pound class and bested raw national records in the deadlift and total. His lifts included a 611 pound squat, a 490 pound bench press and a 749 pound deadlift for a 1,851 pound raw total. Ewen also won the USAPL Raw Nationals 2011 in Scranton, Pennsylvania. This time he competed in the super heavyweight division (+275) and broke the raw American and national records in the deadlift (799 lbs) and total (2,039 lbs) in this weight class as well. Although all of his national and American raw records were broken in 2011 and 2012 by Michael Tuchscherer, Brad Gillingham and Randall Harris, Ewen still holds the USAPL Florida State Raw Records in deadlift and total in the SHW division as well as all four raw powerlifting records in the 275-pound class. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2009–present) Developmental territories (2009–2012) In 2009, Ewen signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was assigned to its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he adopted the ring name "Big E Langston". On December 17, 2009 he made his FCW debut teaming with Justin Gabriel, Skip Sheffield & Titus O'Neil to defeat Dawson Alexander, Donny Marlow, Jimmy Uso & Lennox McEnroe. On May 12, 2011, Langston and Calvin Raines defeated Richie Steamboat and Seth Rollins to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. On July 21, Langston and Raines lost the Florida Tag Team Title to C.J. Parker and Donny Marlow. He participated in Super Eight Tournament but was knocked out in the first round by Husky Harris. Langston would team up Nick Rogers to beat the debuting Jiro and Sakamoto, this would lead into a shot at the Florida Tag Team Champions Brad Maddox and Briley Pierce which the team lost. In February Langston participated in FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship number one contendership battle royal which was won by Seth Rollins. On February 11, 2012, Ewen defeated Heath Slater at a SmackDown house show. As part of WrestleMania Axxess he beat Antonio Cesaro. Alliance with AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler; NXT Champion (2012–present) In 2012, Ewen, as Big E Langston, debuted on the August 1 episode of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where he defeated Adam Mercer. This marked the start of a winning streak for Langston, who from September started repeatedly hitting his finishing maneuver on his opponents and demanding the referee to use a five count instead of a three count during his pins. After Langston rejected Vickie Guerrero's managerial services, Guerrero promised a $5,000 bounty to anyone who could put Langston "on the shelf"; but attempts to claim the bounty by Chad Baxter and Camacho were firmly squashed by Langston, while the bounty was later declared void by commissioner Dusty Rhodes. On the December 6 tapings of NXT, which aired on January 9, Langston faced the NXT Champion and Shield member Seth Rollins in a no disqualification title match; Langston defeated Rollins to win the title. On December 17, 2012 episode of Raw, Langston made his WWE main roster debut as a heel by assaulting John Cena at the behest of AJ Lee. As Dolph Ziggler became AJ's boyfriend, Langston also allied himself with Ziggler and he would frequently help Ziggler by interfering in his matches. Ziggler and Langston challenenged Team HellNo for the Tag Team Championships at Wrestlemania but failed. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Big Ending'' (Over the shoulder cutter) *'Signature moves' **Running body block *'Entrance themes' **"I Can't Keep Still" by KPM Music (FCW / WWE; August 2012–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling / NXT Wrestling' **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Calvin Raines **NXT Championship 1 time *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'215' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 External links * Profile Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:American wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2009 debuts